Agent Zero
Agent Zero (born David North) was a mutant, a lethal marksman, and William Stryker's loyal second-in-command. Biography Original Timeline= ﻿''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Prologue During mid-late 1973, Zero was a member of Team X, consisting of Chris Bradley, John Wraith,Fred Dukes,Wade Wilson, Victor Creed and James Howlett, under the command of William Stryker. He helped Stryker find the metallic compound known as adamantium. He, along with Victor Creed, were the only ones from Team X that stayed faithful to Stryker when the team disbanded. ﻿''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Six years after the events in Africa, and Team X disbanded, Zero and Victor Creed were the only ones from Team X that remained faithful to Stryker. One day, Zero and Stryker visit Logan while at work to inform him that Bradley and Wade were killed recently. Before doing so, Stryker asks Logan if he remembers Agent Zero, with Logan responds by asking Zero if he's still shooting first and asking questions later. Zero responds by pulling out his concealed gun, shooting Logan's Cigar, and, after putting away his gun, asks Logan a follow-up question as to if he's still chewing on cheap cigars. As Stryker tells Logan he has a job for him, Logan tells Stryker he already has a job. Zero humorously questions Logan's job payment as a lumberjack by asking if it pays 18 grand a year. Logan corrects him by saying his pay is actually 18.5 grand a year, before saying he hasn't had to kill anybody lately. Zero asks if Logan is starting to miss it, Logan, getting irritated, say now he is, before Stryker breaks them up, ordering Zero to the car, which he proceeds to do. 2 days later, after Wolverine has adamantium grafted to his entire skeleton and breaks out of the Weapon X facility, Stryker orders Zero to pursue him - eventually tracking him to a barn belonging to an elderly couple who had taken Wolverine in. Zero shoots the couple and blows up the barn in an attempt to kill Wolverine, without avail. Wolverine, however, escapes riding away on a motorbike and is soon pursued by a Zero in a helicopter. Wolverine eventually brings the helicopter down. Severely injured and trapped inside the helicopter, Zero mocks Wolverine about how innocent people die around him. As Wolverine walks away, he ignites a trail of fuel with his claws, causing the helicopter to explode and killing Zero, who was trapped inside. [[X2: X-Men United|''X2: X-Men United]] Zero's name appeared on a list of mutants on Col. Stryker's computer when it was accessed by Mystique. |-|Revised Timeline= ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, Team X was never formed. Thus, he was never killed by Wolverine. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers= *'Kinetic Energy Absorption''' - Zero can absorb kinetic energy to further increase physical performance. He is able to fall from great heights, sustaining little injury. **'Superhuman Reflexes' - Zero reflexes were enhanced to levels unobtainable by normal human beings. To which, he is shown able to gun down multiple enemies before they can even realize he fired. **'Superhuman Agility' - Zero's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. |-|Abilities= *'Master Marksman' - Zero was an extremely lethal marksman, to the point where he was able quickly draw his gun and shoot Wolverine's cigar without hitting him. Zero is also very perceptive of the situation around him. During the Nigerian mission, he was able to take out several guards while maneuvering through the air. It was also shown when he ran out of ammo, he could reload quickly while still moving. |-|Weakness= *'Explosive Attacks' - Despite his kinetic energy absorption, Zero is not immune to explosive attacks. This is evident when Wolverine invites a trail of fire, leading up to the helicopter Zero was trapped in, causing an explosion, and killing the marksman. Relationships Original Timeline Friends= *William Stryker † - Former Boss *Sabretooth - Former Teammate and Former Ally *Blob † - Former Teammate and Friend |-|Enemies= *Wolverine - Former Teammate turned Enemy and Killer *Deadpool - Former Teammate *Chris Bradley † - Former Teammate *John Wraith † - Former Teammate *Abraham Cornelius - Former Ally *Carol Frost - Former Ally *Heather Hudson † - Victim *Travis Hudson † - Victim Trivia *According to John Wraith, Agent Zero and Fred Dukes were close friends, so much so that Zero told Dukes some information regarding the island Stryker had set up to contain mutants, which was kept secret from the rest of Team X. *Originally he was called Maverick as, in the comic books, Zero has gone by the name Maverick. Also, Maverick is a common name shared amongst him and Chris Bradley. *This version is depicted as being exceptionally ruthless - killing several innocent civilians over the course of the film in order to complete his mission. His powers in the film are enhanced strength, speed, agility and accuracy with firearms. The character is constantly referred to as Zero, rather than using his given name. *Lauren Shuler Donner says on the DVD commentary that Agent Zero has no scent, and that a sequence was planned that he escapes the crash and Logan cuts down the forest to stop him. The character is repeatedly referred to as Zero, rather than using his given name. However, in the video game adaptation of the film, his name is given as David Nord. *In the comics Zero is German and Caucasian, while in the film he is portrayed as a Eurasian American. Daniel Henney is of Half Irish Half Korean ethnicity. External links * * Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Asians Category:Villains Category:Team X Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Agility Category:Enhancement Category:High Body Count Category:Weapon X Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Super Agility Category:Class 3 Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) Characters Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Asian Category:Cameo